Puzzled Feelings
by yooyeen
Summary: One year has passed since Mikan Sakura entered Gakuen Alice. She now got loads of friends but still her treatment for Natsume Hyuuga and his treatment to her, is still the same: they FIGHT as always. But will this ‘treatment’ change? CHAP 3! Woot! Woot!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Puzzled Feelings**

**Summary:**

One year has passed since Mikan Sakura entered Gakuen Alice. She now got loads of friends but still her treatment for Natsume Hyuuga (and his treatment to her), is still the same: they fight as always. But will this 'treatment' change? Will they realize what they really feel? Or will they just have puzzled feelings? (My first ever fanfic!!)

**Story:**

**Chapter 1**

It was a Monday morning when Mikan miraculously woke up early – 6:00am.

"Ah!", she stretched and stood up. "Another wonderful start! I am Mikan Sakura! And this is my day! Yeeeaaahh!", she shouted. (Man, she's really loud! Rawr. This is a daily habit of a BAKA.)

After her loud useless speech, she made her '3-star' bed (Yes, she is now a 3-star student; miracles do happen) and prepared for school.

Though she got up early, she is so clumsy that she always ends up late, making her run like crazy to school.

'_Oh no! I shouldn't be late!'_, she thought as she dashed towards the stairs – to her classroom, nearly tripping.

As Mikan pulled open the classroom door…

"Good morning classmates!!!", she shouted only to find Hotaru, sitting at someone's desk nearest to the door. Alone.

"Ho-Hotaru? Why are you alone? Uh, where is everyone?", Mikan said, surprised – forgetting to hug Hotaru.

"Have you forgotten about the announcement last Friday? Or is it just you're daydreaming during Narumi-sensei's class?", Hotaru said, continuously writing – or should I say drawing – on a sheet of paper (probably a draft of a new invention or something).

"Huh? A-announcement? Hmmm..", Mikan said, trying hard to remember what happened last week, as she leaned on the door.

"Dummy.", Hotaru said, letting Mikan, herself, remember what had happened.

"Umm…", Mikan uttered, deeply thinking. After a few minutes, she gave up saying, "Argh! I totally forgot!"

"(sigh) Sensei told us that the teachers will have a 1-hour meeting today starting from 7am, thus, making classes start at 8am, got it?", Hotaru explained.

"Oh.", Mikan said, finally remembering what had happened. "You're such a genius Hotaru!", Mikan exclaimed, ready to hug her bestfriend.

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA

As expected, Hotaru used her Baka Gun to prevent Mikan's 'germs' to get into her.

"Oww..", Mikan uttered, falling down – anime style.

"I'm busy here. Don't touch me.", Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"So-sorry Hotaru…", Mikan said standing up and again, leaned on the door.

"…", was Hotaru's reply.

Just as about Mikan started a new topic for them to talk about, the door suddenly opened…

BUMP.

"Ouch..!", Mikan said, touching her back and trying to sit up. Then she noticed two people beside her (left & right) who are also lying down because of the sudden incident.

"Are you planning to flatten me you pig?!", Natsume, who's at the left of Mikan, scolded as he stood up.

"N-Natsume & Ruka-pyon!", Mikan said, still on the floor, slowly sitting up.

"Are you alright Mikan-chan?", Ruka asked, helping her to stand up.

"Hai. I-I'm fine.", Mikan lied; her back still hurts. "Arigato Ruka-pyon!", she said, wearing a smile on her face which made Ruka blush a little. "And, sorry to you both.", she apologized.

"Don't worry, it's okay.", Ruka said.

"Why lean on the door when you've got a seat?", Natsume scolded, nearly shouting.

"Hey! I said I was sorry! And in fact, I didn't mean any harm! Why are you so mad?", Mikan shouted.

"Because you're such an idiot, Polka-dots!", Natsume shouted back and started walking into the room.

"Why you - ", but before Mikan finished what she's supposed to break to Natsume, her back suddenly became more painful than earlier.

"O-ouch…", Mikan uttered, then she felt dizzy, she fainted.

"Mikan!", Ruka shouted and fortunately caught Mikan in his arms.

Hearing this made Natsume stop and walk over to Mikan and Ruka. Hotaru, who also heard Ruka, came out of the classroom to help.

"What happened?", Hotaru asked calmly.

"She fainted", Ruka replied, absolutely worried. "Looks like her back really hurts.", he continued as he carried Mikan carefully – bridal style.

Natsume suddenly felt guilty for what happened. You can see guilt and concern in his eyes. (Aww, he really does care, right?)

"What are you waiting for? Head to the hospital! I'll go inform Narumi-sensei about this. The meeting's probably ended.", Hotaru said, her face still emotionless.

"Okay.", Ruka replied as he started to walk.

Natsume gestured for Ruka to stop.

"I'll carry her.", Natsume said.

"O-okay.", Ruka said and he carefully placed Mikan on Natsume's open arms, slightly feeling jealous.

"C'mon let's go.", Natsume told Ruka as he looked to the helpless Mikan.

----

**Sorry if my first chapter sucks..**

**I'll make it better and longer next time..**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm a trying-hard author I know..Haha!**

**Please review!**

**Again, thank you!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In front of Narumi's room

"No problem! The three of you will be excused for this day. As for Mikan-chan, just let her rest in the hospital until she recovers. I hope she gets well soon." Narumi said.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Narumi-sensei.", Hotaru said.

"Oh!" Narumi exclaimed as he glanced at his watch. "I better get going or I'll be really late! Goodbye Imai-san!" he said, smiling.

"Goodbye sensei.", Hotaru said with a small smile (I'd love to see her with a huge one).

In Mikan's hospital room

"Nothing severe. No broken bones. It's just back muscle pain. I'm sure she'll recover soon, maybe tomorrow. Don't worry, she just needs to rest.", the nurse said and made her way out of the room.

Natsume and Ruka returned to their seats beside Mikan's bed. Natsume brought out his manga and began to read. There was silence…

Ruka finally broke the silence saying, "I'm glad she'll recover soon.", as he looked at the sleeping brunette.

"Good for her.", Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Uh, Natsume.."

"Hmm?"

"Since last year, when _she_ came, I've noticed something.

"What?"

"You've changed a little."

"Me?"

"Yeah… I mean.. You've become.. Y-you know.. Gentle?"

"Gentle?", Natsume said, quite surprised. He closed his manga, finally focusing his attention to Ruka. "Uh, so? What about it?", he continued (So Natsume is like 'admitting' that he became gentle? Oh well..)

"Nothing really… I-I just wanna ask you something.", Ruka replied, a little nervous.

"What?"

"Uh.. Y-you like Mikan, don't you?"

"Wha- Me? Hah.. You gotta be kidding me. I.. Why would I like a girl like her?", Natsume said defensively.

"Well, you see.. It's a little obvious. I mean.. Since we're 10, I've noticed that you want to protect her. Although you don't really show it but…", after saying those words, Ruka had no idea to continue his last statement.

"Look, that's not it. And aren't _you_ the one who likes her?", Natsume blurted.

Nervous on what to answer to Natsume's 'bounced back' ( Am I saying the right term?) question, someone entered the room – which actually made Ruka let out a sigh of relief.

"Imai-san.", Ruka said as he saw Hotaru.

"How's she?", Hotaru asked as she walked beside the bed.

"She's fine.", Natsume replied.

"The nurse said that there's nothing severe and she'll recover soon.", Ruka explained.

"Oh that's good.", Hotaru said. "By the way, Narumi-sensei told me that the three of us are excused for today.", she added.

"Tch.. Whatever..", Natsume mumbled.

Silence filled the room, again. Natsume just reads his manga, Ruka plays with his rabbit, while Hotaru occupied another chair at the other side of the bed – making her isolated from the two boys – and brought out one of her greatest inventions called the 'Awesome Laptop'. It is really handy, it is everything proof and it can be transformed into a really huge computer (Awesome, huh?).

After about an hour, the brunette woke up and uttered, "Huh?.. Wh-where am I? Am I in heaven?".

"You're in a hospital, idiot.", Natsume snapped, "And if you're dead, you'll surely be in hell.", he continued.

"Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka-pyon! You're here!", Mikan exclaimed as she got back to her senses, unconsciously ignoring what Natsume just said. Natsume didn't actually mind.

"Ah, so you're now awake.", Hotaru said as she shut down her 'Awesome Laptop'.

"Are you feeling well now Mikan-chan?", Ruka asked.

"I'm absolutely fine, arigato Ruka-pyon!", Mikan replied with her ever famous smile. Then her bright facial expression turned to a curious one. "Uh.. Why am I here?", she asked.

"Baka.", Hotaru murmured.

"You fainted. Don't you remember?", Ruka asked.

**FLASHBACK**

Just as about Mikan started a new topic for them to talk about, the door suddenly opened…

BUMP.

"Ouch..!", Mikan said, touching her back and trying to sit up. Then she noticed two people beside her (left & right) who are also lying down because of the sudden incident.

"Are you planning to flatten me you pig?!", Natsume, who's at the left of Mikan, scolded as he stood up.

"N-Natsume & Ruka-pyon!", Mikan said, still on the floor, slowly sitting up.

"Are you alright Mikan-chan?", Ruka asked, helping her to stand up.

"Hai. I-I'm fine.", Mikan lied; her back still hurts. "Arigato Ruka-pyon!", she said, wearing a smile on her face which made Ruka blush a little. "And, sorry to you both.", she apologized.

"Don't worry, it's okay.", Ruka said.

"Why lean on the door when you've got a seat?", Natsume scolded, nearly shouting.

"Hey! I said I was sorry! And in fact, I didn't mean any harm! Why are you so mad?", Mikan shouted.

"Because you're such an idiot, Polka-dots!", Natsume shouted back and started walking into the room.

"Why you - ", but before Mikan finished what she's supposed to break to Natsume, her back suddenly became more painful than earlier.

"O-ouch…", Mikan uttered, then she felt dizzy, she fainted.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh! Now I remember!", Mikan said as she sat up freely.

"And it's all your fault Polka-dots.", Natsume said. "'Coz that head of yours doesn't work at all.", he continued.

"Fine, fine! It's my fault! Hmph!", Mikan said as she turned her head away from Natsume.

"Hah.. Good thing that you're honest enough to admit it.", Natsume said teasingly.

"Shut up you pig."

"Hn. Now, the elephant's talking."

"Natsumeeee!!!", Mikan yelled as she stood up to wrestle him. Natsume, on the other hand, dodged her.

THUMP.

"Owie..", Mikan uttered and scratched her head.

"Mikan-chan! You need some rest.", Ruka said as he ran over to Mikan.

"Don't worry about me, Ruka-pyon! I'm way beyond okay now! Arigato!", Mikan said, smiling again.

"You may be way beyond okay, but you should also prevent yourself from getting hurt. Don't make me worry again.", Hotaru said.

"Aww.. Hotaru! That's sweet!", Mikan exclaimed and started to run towards her bestfriend for a bear hug. Hotaru was about to get her 'mild' baka gun (It was purposely mild – you know why!) but Mikan was already hugging her.. Uh, more like, 'squeezing' her.

"B-baka.. Get off me, I can't breathe..", Hotaru said as she gasped for air. But Mikan was too happy that she hasn't heard the Ice Queen's soft voice.

"Oi.. Polka-dots.." Natsume said.

"Huh?", Mikan said as she obliviously loosen her tight embrace.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA…

"Ouch! Hotaru, why'd you do that?", Mikan said, still standing, crying waterfalls.

"You squeezed me to death.", Hotaru explained briefly.

"Oh.. Sorry Hotaru! Sorry! Sorry! Sorryyyy!!!", Mikan said, bowing down. Ruka and Natsume sweatdropped.

After sometime of Mikan saying sorry and bowing down repeatedly, Hotaru finally said, "I'll forgive you this time, but don't dare to squeeze me off again."

"Haaai!", Mikan squealed.

"I guess you're really way beyond okay.", Ruka said.

Mikan snickered and said, "Of course!"

"Hn… Elephants recover fast, huh?!", Natsume said.

"Hey! I'm not an elephant!", Mikan snapped, knowing that Natsume is referring to her.

"Yeah right, but you look and weigh like one." Natsume teased and continued, "Oh.. I mean, you look like a pig but weigh like an elephant."

"Hah, at least I'm way cuter than some pig! And what do you know about my weight?", Mikan said sarcastically.

"Would you two stop your 'love quarrel' now?", Hotaru interrupted.

"LOVE QUARREL?", Mikan and Natsume shouted in unison.

"Hey you guys calm down..", Ruka said.

"Calm down?", Mikan said, fuming. (Maybe because of the love quarrel thingy.)

"Ya, calm down." Ruka repeated.

"Hyuuga was the one who carried you here, that's what.", Hotaru then told the brunette – not minding Ruka – making Mikan surprised and leaving Natsume silent as he looked away.

"_Darn you Imai.. How come you knew?"_, Natsume thought.

Just then, the door opened..

"Narumi-sensei!", Mikan said, recognizing the teacher.

"Hi, Mikan-chan!", Narumi said cheerfully. "So, how are you now?", he asked.

"Uh.. What are you wearing?!", Mikan asked, looking really curious – totally ignoring the teacher's question.

Narumi is wearing a white shirt tucked in this weird pink pants. He also wore a jacket with a darker shade of pink (but not fuchsia), and this gigantic pink hat with a white ribbon, and lastly, pink chucks. Awfully weird, that is.

"Oh, uh.. This? It's nothing. I just felt like having this outfit during recess.", he explained, smiling.

Mikan burst out laughing (What a late reaction). She couldn't really help it. In fact, she was the _only_ one laughing. Then she said, "R-really? (laughs) Sensei…you look.. (laughs) funny!!! (more laughing)".

"Glad to make you happy, Mikan-chan!", Narumi said. "I guess you're fine now and may be back in classes.", he continued.

"Huh? C-classes?" Mikan asked, a little disappointed.

"Yup! The four of you may go to the classroom now.", Narumi cheerfully said.

"Well.. Okay." Mikan said.

"Hn.", Natsume mumbled as he started to walk out, Ruka followed.

"Arigato Natsume!", Mikan said cheerfully which halted Natsume, as well as Ruka. "Thanks to you, too, Ruka-pyon and Hotaru!", she added.

"Whatever.", Natsume said as he continued walking but thought, '_You're welcome… Mikan._'

"It's okay Mikan-chan." Ruka said, smiling and followed his raven-haired best bud.

"Let's go now, Dummy.", Hotaru said as Mikan walked beside her.

Narumi smirked and followed the four students ahead.

----

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Phew.. I tried hard to make this chapter long and funny..**

**Is it funny? ) Heehee..**

**Hope my work improved.**

**I would like to express my gratitude to:**

**ladalada**

**purplish024**

**chocobangbang **and

**Sie-sama**

**Thanks for reviewing!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peeps!! Sorry for the late update! ) Too busy with stuffs..**

**Chap 3**

'_Could it be?'_ a certain mind-reader thought you guessed it – Kokoroyumi.

Koko is currently found sitting under a tree – in deep thoughts – not long after school…alone. This is simply unusual. I mean, at this kind of time, this happy-go-lucky mind-reader boy usually hangs around with his friends. But today, there really _is_ something that confuses him. During classes, someone's thoughts caught his attention.

**FLASHBACK:**

'_Sigh'_

Koko heard Natsume sighed in his thoughts, but Koko just ignored it and continued to listen to the teacher discussing.

'_Mikan'_

'_Now that's interesting..'_, Koko thought as he smirked, but tried his best to be unnoticed by the fire caster.

'_Oh crap! Why am I thinking about that darn, stupid little girl?!...Concentrate Natsume..Concentrate..'_

'_Whoa.. Natsume sure is distracted.'_

Natsume forced himself to concentrate on the lesson but it seems that he can't get rid of his thoughts.

_Y-you like Mikan, don't you?_

'_But… Why is it that what Ruka told me had struck me?',_ Natsume thought as his conversation with Ruka flashed in his head. And what's bad (well, I think it isn't bad), is that Koko saw it….all – in Natsume's head – the flashback of the conversation of the Black Cat himself and the Animal Lover in the hospital, which actually happened yesterday, when Mikan was hospitalized and was half-day absent. _'Do I like Mikan? Do I have feelings for her?'_, Natsume continued to ask himself.

'…_No.. That's _so_ impossible. She's an idiot. She's simply not my type.'_, Natsume assured himself.

'_Hah.. Really? Then why do you keep thinking about her?'_, Koko exclaimed in his head while grinning at Natsume. But then, Natsume noticed this and glared at Koko and thought, _'Don't you dare continue to read my mind or you'll be a roasted chicken.' _Koko sweat-dropped and abruptly nodded.

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

The reason why Koko is bothered about this is because Natsume is his friend, and Mikan as well, and he felt like he has to do something about his friends' situation. Well, he also actually noticed Natsume's changes and he concluded that this was because of Mikan. Mikan is obviously oblivious of Natsume's changes (She's too dense to notice..). Koko thinks that if Mikan and Natsume get closer, then Natsume's coldness will decrease, even a bit will do. He also thinks that the two make a great couple. But his problem is that he doesn't know what to do, and he knows that if he ever interfere Natsume, there will be chaos (and I mean CHAOS!)

'_He's just denying what he feels.'_, Koko thought. _'Or maybe he just don't know what he feels..'_ Then after sometime, he gave up thinking and just decided to tell the others.

At this same time, Natsume is found under _his_ Sakura tree taking a nap with a manga on his face when suddenly…

"Hi Natsume!", a familiar voice said, which awakened him. But knowing who owns that annoying voice (yep, it's Mikan), Natsume pretended to be asleep.

Mikan was just strolling around the campus wanting to be with anyone of her friends badly. Hotaru told her that she is busy and must not be disturbed. Anna and Nonoko were given an assignment from their Misaki-sensei and have no time either, and the boys are nowhere to be found. But lucky for her, she found Natsume. Though she really don't want to be with him right now, she thought that it's better than being alone, and besides, she's tired of finding her other friends. She greeted him but found out he was asleep. She knew that it's a mistake to wake him up – there will be a teasing marathon between them . But her idiocy took place and decided to wake him up (well, she don't wanna talk to a sleeping person anyway..). She took a step closer…

"Natsume?", she called, but still, she was ignored (zzzZZ..). This isn't normal. Natsume doesn't sleep that deep – a little sound wakes him up (that's how alert he is). She called him again and was ignored again. Something's going on. That's it. She's pissed off.

"Nat-su-meee!!!", Mikan yelled while shaking the lad's shoulders.

"WHAT?!", Natsume yelled back as he shoved Mikan's hands away and stood up.

Mikan smiled and said, "Nothing! I just happened to pass by and I'm alone then I saw you here and – "

"You tried pestering and annoying me…", Natsume interrupted.

"Huh? No I didn't pester you!! I just –"

"Yes you did, and you _are_. I mean, first you awakened me because of that ever-so-loud-and-annoying-and-stupid-sounding voice of yours for no reason and now you're saying that you didn't even pester me." Natsume explained, annoyed.

"Well sorry for my stupid-sounding voice..." Mikan sarcastically said. "But you should be sorry for your rudeness.." she continued.

"Hah.. Well who's the one here who woke up someone who wants some time alone and peacefully resting? Isn't that what you call rudeness?", Natsume snapped.

"Let's just say that I'm rude, but not as rude as you!", Mikan blurted. "Besides, I was just finding someone to hang out with!"

"Well I'm not in the mood to hang out with you. Who would want to be with an idiot like you?", Natsume teased (He really finds it fun teasing her, huh?!)

"Shut up!", Mikan yelled as she ran out of words to block Natsume.

"You can stop pestering me now baka.."

"I said I'm not pestering you!"

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"Eurgh! If that is so, then I'll continue pestering you!!", Mikan said as she jumped onto Natsume's back, her right hand messing his hair while her left arm hugs his neck.

"Get off me Polka-dots!", Natsume fumed as he struggled to get her off of him.

"No way!" Mikan blurted as she continued to _pester _him.

Then Natsume caught her right leg which made her gasp and lose balance. Too scared to fall on her butt, she held onto Natsume's shirt, but instead of being safe from falling, it got worse.

"Owwwch!", Mikan whined, her eyes tightly closed. Then she realized that she had freed her grip on Natsume's shirt. She opened her eyes only to find crimson orbs staring at her. (A/N: Imagine the haunted house part of the real Gakuen Alice anime where Natsume saved Mikan from falling rocks when they were trapped in the walls – that's their current position, just exclude Mikan's funny facial expression…Heehee.. Wondering about Natsume's position? 'Coz I know myself that he is supposed to be lying on Mikan and not facing her. If so, please just consider the possible cause/s. Thanks peeps!!)

Mikan's eyes widened and were glued to Natsume's eyes as her jaw dropped a little. Natsume's face remained expressionless, yet cool, as he stared back at the brunette's hazel orbs. Neither of them made a single move nor utter a single word.

_How can his eyes be so deep? A-am I lost?_

"Are you alright?", Natsume asked as he stood up and reached out his hand.

_Whoa. He's nice all of the sudden._

"Oi. You're starting to fall for me are you? Stop daydreaming.. Snap out of it Polka-dots.", Natsume said as he snapped his fingers in front of Mikan's face. "And close that huge mouth of yours.", he continued as he _stood_ up.

"Huh?", Mikan uttered as she blinked.

It was just her imagination!!

'_So it was unreal. Hah.. Of course it was. Natsume Hyuuga, asking me if I'm okay and lending me his hand to help? Sooo un-Natsume like.. Impossible.'_ Mikan thought as she scowled. Seeing that she is still lying on her back, she stood up – without the help of Natsume of course. Then, she saw an evil smirk crept on his lips.

"What?!", the confused Mikan asked the smirking Natsume but was ignored as the fire caster continued smirking. Then Natsume's words flashed in her head.

_You're starting to fall for me are you?_

Here we go again… Her eyebrows twitched and she gritted her teeth as veins pooped on her head. "HECK!! Why would I fall for a pervert like you?!", she growled, emphasizing the words _pervert _and _you_.

"You should've reacted a little earlier Polka-dots." Natsume said calmly. "But don't worry", he paused, "I'll catch you anyway."

'_H-he'll catch me?.. Argh! What am I thinking?!'_ Mikan thought as she turned a little red – which Natsume noticed and made him smirk more. "Aaaargh!! Just how did you jump into that conclusion?? No way! I don't like you, you jerk!", she yelled.

"Hn. Admit it Polka-dots… Besides, you're drooling.", Natsume teased. _'Haha. It's so fun teasing you little girl.'_ , he thought. (He actually laughed in his thoughts! – well, a bit..)

"I have nothing to admit you perverted jerk! You don't even need to worry about catching me! 'Coz FYI, I am soo safe from falling from any mountains or cliffs or buildings for you!!", she yelled and walked away furiously, murmuring words like _argh!, grrr! _or _darn him!_ as she stomped.

Natsume stared at her retreating back as he leaned on his beloved tree. He smirked as he declared himself as the victor of their little fight….

_I don't like you, you jerk!!_

Not that it hurts, but why does it stung?

_I have nothing to admit you perverted jerk!_

_I'm so safe from falling from any mountains, cliffs, or buildings for you!_

Mikan's harsh words ran through his mind. (Wait.. Did I say _harsh?)_

'_No. I'm not affected with those stupid words of hers. She's an idiot. She's such an idiot that she probably have no idea about falling for someone.'_ Natsume thought. _'But I did saw her blush...Damn, what am I thinking?! I guess her idiocy is quite contagious.'_

_I'll catch you anyway…_

'_What has gotten into me to say those?.. No..I'll _never_ catch her.'_, he thought as he recalled what he said._'She'll _never_ fall for me anyway.'_

Natsume then sat down and put his manga on his face as he leaned on the tree – but stayed awake – thinking about his encounter with the brunette.. Then, he heard footsteps and felt that it's nearing him.

"Natsume.."

----

**Waaa! It's sooo hard to maka a fanfic..! Phew.. I actually don't know what will be the ending of this.. XD**

**Sorry about this chapter..I think it's boring.. If there are errors (grammar etc.), sorryyyy! But I still hope you appreciated it! I'm a new one here anyway..**

**Thanks for those who reviewed for the previous chap-chap!**

**-Dooti, xXSnowFairyXx, purplish024, xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx, ladalada, MikanXNatsume519, okaix, and Sie-sama-**

**Thank Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuu!!**

**...Plzz review!**


End file.
